


Lazy mornings and soft kisses

by isobel__smy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Morning, Promise, Sizzy - Freeform, all fluff and happiness, but a good surprise, puke worthy cuteness, simon lewis deserves happiness, soft sizzy, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobel__smy/pseuds/isobel__smy
Summary: “No, no no no-” She broke off her sentence, giggling as he rolled on top of her. “I’ve got to get up and go to work.” Whining, she tried to wriggle out of his arms, but Simon held onto her. He was grinning down at her, eyes sparkling mischievously as Isabelle lay their breathlessly.- Simon and Isabelle live chaotic lives, but just this once... they have a lazy morning all to themselves, and Simon is determined to enjoy it.





	Lazy mornings and soft kisses

“No, no no no-” She broke off her sentence, giggling as he rolled on top of her. “I’ve got to get up and go to work.” Whining, she tried to wriggle out of his arms, but Simon held onto her. He was grinning down at her, eyes sparkling mischievously as Isabelle lay their breathlessly. 

“You don’t have to go to work, silly.” He smiled teasingly and lent down to press a small kiss to the side of her mouth. “You need to stay right here, in bed, all day. With me!” When Isabelle was about to open her mouth again, Simon shook his head and placed a finger on her lips. “Izzy, babe, you spend all your life working. Which is a great thing, but… it’s our anniversary. Have today off, pleeease.” This time, he whined, but then he broke out into a massive grin. “I’ve even paid Alec to not burst in on us at the most inappropriate times.”

“Oh, well, in that case…” Isabelle rolled her eyes and laughed, using her arms to pull him down for a kiss. He let her, and deepened the kiss lazily. There was no sense of urgency as he moved his lips against hers, and slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth. 

She let out a small sound and ran her hand through his hair. Simon grinned against her lips, and pulled away.

Instantly, Isabelle pouted and pulled a face at him. “Why’d’ya stop? That was fun. That is totally something I want to be doing all day.”

“I thought you wanted to get up and work?” Simon feigned innocence and placed a hand on her cheek. She narrowed her eyes up at him. “Hey, if that’s what you want… I’m not going to be one of those boyfriends who forces you to stay with him. You can go fight icky demons if you want. I’ll stay here.” He grinned at her face. “I’ll see you tonight.”

She rolled them over, so Simon was suddenly looking at her. He was suddenly breathless: she was beautiful. The morning sun had just started to filter through the rich purple curtains of the bedroom, and it caught on her curls. She was golden. She was a goddess.

“No, I’m staying right here. And, sorry, but I am going to be one of those girlfriends. You’re staying with me.” She grinned, somehow unaware of Simon staring up at her. How was it possible that this beautiful girl was here? The earth wasn’t good enough… Her plump red lips and dark eyes that twinkled when he cracked a nerd joke, or she saw her brothers happy, and her long hair… She was perfect.

“Earth to Simon?” She grinned at him. “You okay there, babe?”

“I thought you thought that nickname was ‘too corny for words,’ Miss Lightwood!” He grinned sitting up and shifting so Isabelle was on his lap. She was still playing with his hair, and he let out a small noise of happiness.

“It totally is. But I’m, like, so totally in love with you that I kinda have to use words that are too corny to even be real. We’re that couple in those romcoms that everyone hates because they are so lovey dovey.” She nodded seriously, and Simon felt something stir in his belly. God, this woman was too good. “Simon… I’ve become corny just for you.”

“Your sacrifice is duly noted, my dear.” 

“Thanks. It's a pretty big deal, you know? The great Isabelle Lightwood… reduced to a pile of mush around you.”

“You're quite an attractive pile of mush, my dear,” Simon teased, pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear and following his hand with light kisses. As he felt her smile widely, he continued his path of kisses down her face. 

Simon made his way along her cheekbone, winding a long path each side and making sure to press softly against her perfect skin. It tasted like summer, home, relief. She was warm and alive, and Simon loved it. He made it up to her nose, and made sure to pay extra attention to her cute little nose. But then he continued down and towards her jaw. He didn't go too fast, he didn't go too slow. 

Isabelle was mostly still, but receptive. Each time he kissed her, her cheeks would flush red, and there would be a small movement. (He may not have noticed if he wasn't watching for it, but she actually moved towards his lips. He wouldn't be surprised if someone came along and told them they were soulmates. Not only was that totally possible in this crazy world, but he and Izzy… Fit together.)

He kissed her jaw ever so lightly, almost too lightly to notice. When Izzy hummed quietly, he kissed her jaw a little harder. Izzy let out a small sigh, which drove Simon crazy. How was he meant to tease her when she was so beautifully adorable? Impossible.

“Kiss me on the lips, you insufferable man,” he heard Izzy whisper teasingly, and he laughed quietly as her hand guided him to her partially open lips. 

“No, I'm seducing you!” Simon couldn't help the little giggle that escaped his lips as he kissed the side of Izzy's lips. She let out a quiet whine, but it didn’t sound to serious, so Simon continued to kiss around her lips instead. It was nice, to finally be able to do this. To not have to steal as many kisses as possible in whatever short time frame they had. To not have to watch the clock and know that in five minutes Isabelle would have to run away to fight more demons and he wouldn’t see her for hours. 

This was their morning. They were allowed it, and Simon was going to make the most of it. He wasn’t sure what had meant Isabelle had an entire day for herself… But there was absolutely no way he was going to complain about it. 

“You’ve seduced me, Lord Montgomery,” Isabelle teased, hand holding his chin carefully. Simon looked up at her and grinned. “I’m trembling at how seduced I am. Please kiss me now?”

Winking, Simon slowly brought his lips to hers.

Then, he kissed her. Her lips were still soft and plump and perfect, making Simon sigh happily. “Since you asked politely,” he smiled and then kissed her again; he didn’t want to waste anymore time not kissing this beautiful woman. Bringing his hand to her waist, he pulled her even closer, and she arched her back. He had to stop kissing her for a second, he was too overwhelmed. But then he kissed her again, and again.

Is this what heaven felt like? Probably. Simon could stay here forever, lazily moving his lips against hers, occasionally lightly biting her bottom lip and causing Izzy to moan quietly in response. There was no rush, no scramble to detach themselves from any clothing or reach a release. It was just them, kissing.

Then Simon paused, because it wasn’t just them kissing. It was them, just kissing, on a day that could literally change everything. Them, just kissing, next to his drawers which contained a box that could literally change everything. Because he was going to ask the question. 

“Simon?” Isabelle was still half kissing him, but she was pulling away, frowning slightly. “You okay? You seem kinda distracted?” She didn’t look upset, but there was a hint of something. Which wasn’t good.

“I am overwhelmed by how much I love you, Isabelle Lightwood.” Simon grinned, and kissed her again.

A couple minutes later, and Simon pulled away. He placed both of his hands on her neck and kissed her quickly a couple times. Isabelle was soft in his hands, sighing against his lips and trying to pull him closer.

It was back to heaven.

“Isabelle,” He whispered, because the atmosphere in the room was so delicate, so perfect, that Simon didn’t want to ruin it. She didn’t reply, but her warm eyes sparkled up at him and that was enough to let him continue. “Close your eyes?”

Maybe this wasn’t the right way to do it. Maybe he shouldn’t make her close her eyes whilst he got out the box from his drawer. Perhaps, and this was likely, Simon was making a huge mistake, and Jace was forever going to tease him. But he didn’t care, because this was perfect. They were in their bedroom, and it was a lazy day. And he loved her.

She closed her eyes, looking slightly confused, and after checking she really couldn’t see Simon opened up his drawer and got out the box. Quietly he checked inside, and then he climbed off the bed.

His heart was pounding as he got on one knee, and he nearly fell over a few times. Limbs like jelly, and breathing to fast to be normal, he opened the box.

“Isabelle? Open your eyes, sweetheart…” 

Isabelle opened her eyes, and Simon watched carefully as her face transformed from confused, to surprised, to joy. Pure joy that Simon didn’t get the privilege to see that often. Too many times she’d come home exhausted from the world, and she’d sleep with a little frown. But times like these, when her face beamed and shone like the most beautiful star in the entire universe, Simon was complete.

Then he realised silence had fallen, and that he was supposed to be saying something. After a few tries, he managed, “Izzy, I love you. I love you so much, and we live together, and… I think we belong together, Isabelle Lightwood. Through the good, bad, and shit face ugly… I want to be with you. So I would like to be able to promise you a forever.” He took in a deep breath. 

“Will you marry me?”

Isabelle leant forward and quickly hugged him. He felt himself be crushed against her chest, but he couldn’t bring himself to care that the box was digging into his stomach and that he couldn’t breath. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I would love to marry you, Simon Lewis, and to be able to promise you a forever.”

“Yeah?” Simon grinned, pulling away from the embrace and staring up at her. Before she could confirm her answer, again, Simon kissed her happily. It was a messy kiss, but it said anything, and Simon was still pressing his lips to hers when he fumbled to slide the ring on her finger.

It fit.

It fit perfectly, just like them. Isabelle and Simon. Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood, forever together.

“My fianceé…” He whispered, and Isabelle smiled.


End file.
